


Six Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Minor Angst, One Shot, Writer Castiel, john winchester is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Dean six kisses and twenty years to finally settle down with Castiel - this is how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Kisses

The first time Dean and Castiel kissed, they were both five years old. After seeing pictures of Mary and John's wedding pictures, Dean proclaimed that he wanted to marry Castiel, his best friend. His mother, of course, found the idea absolutely adorable; she set up a blanket in the yard, trailing a few flower petals from the front door to the checkered blanket. Cas and Dean were both given pale blue paper flowers to pin to their t-shirts, along with plastic green rings. John was concerned, but Mary ordered him to hold the camera during the little ceremony. 

Mary sat down on the blanket, cradling a baby Sam in her arms as she told the two other boys that it was time to walk out. Dean ran out of the house first, quickly followed by his friend. They met halfway, holding hands as they walked to the end. Mary grinned at them both, making sure that John was still filming as she glanced around the mini-wedding. The boys had insisted that their other friends should be invited, but that was impossible on such short notice. So, instead, every stuffed animal the Winchester boys owned sat patiently in the grass, the entire audience consisting of several plush dogs, cats, horses, and Sam's personal favorite toy, a moose.

"Dean, do you take Castiel to be your best friend?" Mary grinned at her eldest son, watching him jump happily as he shouted "I DO!" to Castiel.

"And Castiel, do you take Dean to to be your best friend?" The dark-haired boy smiled bashfully before answering, looking to Mary with a slightly worried expression. She nodded at him, hoping that the look she gave him was encouraging. 

"I do." Castiel's voice was soft and gentle, a sharp contrast to Dean's answer. 

Dean giggled, leaning forward and giving Castiel a hug, both of the boys beaming from happiness. Dean leaned back, took Castiel's cheeks in his small hands, and planted a soft kiss to the other boy's lips, grinning from ear to ear as he stepped back. Mary glanced over to John in time to see him practically blanching.  _Relax,_ she mouthed to him, hoping that her husband wouldn't do anything stupid. The worrisome thought faded quickly once she noticed the two little boys dancing around the yard, Dean soulfully belting out his own version of "Here Comes the Bride". Castiel joined in, their voices off-pitch and squeaky. Mary was smiling almost as widely as they were.  _  
_

***

 

The second time Dean and Castiel kiss, they're eleven years old. It was the middle of summer in Lawrence, heat beating down and making almost everyone miserable. John decided it would be good for the boys to go to a camp and learn some "skills for being men". This means setting up tents, hiking, fishing, and learning about poisonous plants. Dean wasn't eager about having to leave home for a week, but he actually got excited when he learned that his best friend would be going with him. They packed up their suitcases the night before, getting up early so that John could drive them to the camp in Sioux Falls. 

They arrived around noon, about a dozen other boys attending the camp. The camp had a huge cabin full of bunk beds, and the two made sure to get the same set of beds. A few other kids were milling around inside, and several others seemed to be just sitting outside. Everyone shot to attention at the sound of a whistle just outside the cabin, every boy running towards the noise. 

"Hey, boys. I'm Bobby Singer, you're gonna call me Bobby. We're gonna do a hell of a lot this week, so get ready to be busy,"

Bobby was a gruff guy in his forties or fifties, but his eyes seemed to be kind. He put the boys in groups, unfortunately separating Dean and Cas. The other two boys in Dean's group were named Benny and Ash, both of which seemed friendly enough. Their first activity was to go into the woods and pick up any mushrooms they found and take them back to identify which were poisonous. The boys talked to each other as they walked, Ash babbling about computers and Benny sticking to the topic of a girl he liked. Dean thought that Benny had a funny accent, the other boy explaining that it was only because he was from Louisiana. Benny also explained that the girl he liked was the most beautiful girl on the planet, with gorgeous flowing hair and a pretty smile. 

"Andrea's her name. Gosh, she's great - you wouldn't _believe_ how nice her lips are. All I'd do is kiss her if I could," Benny sighed and looked dreamily to the sky, which was definitely not the right direction, considering what they were supposed to be gathering. 

"What's so great about kissing?" Dean asked, several mushrooms in hand. Ash had gathered the most so far, using his shirt as a temporary carrier. 

"I don't know. It just sounds nice." Benny shrugged, tossing a rock between his hands.  

"It does, but only if you like the person," Ash added, stopping as he spoke to add another mushroom to his rather impressive pile. 

"Huh," was Dean's answer. 

The group walked back to Bobby's, listening as the man told them how to identify things that could kill you and things that were okay. 

"Remember, boys - all mushrooms are edible. Some are just edible once," Bobby chuckled, the boys laughing along with him. "Alright, one hour of free time before dinner. No one leaves this property, got it?" They nodded in unison before walking off - Ash to the cabins, Benny to the bathrooms, and Dean over to Castiel. 

Castiel's group had gone fishing, apparently - Cas was soaked from the waist down. 

"Cas, what _happened_ to you?" Dean ran over, pulling the damp fabric.

"One boy thought it would be nice to push me into the river." Castiel quickly rushed to explain as he saw Dean's expression turn from concern to anger. "It's fine, Dean - I'm actually grateful. If he hadn't pushed me, I would have accidentally stepped on a fish that was trapped on the bank. He saved that fish." 

Dean stared at his friend for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing his hand, leading Cas back to the cabins. "C'mon, idiot - we have to get you some dry clothes." 

Ash's group had cleared out of the cabin, leaving the other two some privacy. Dean instructed Castiel to rid himself of the wet and muddy shorts and shirt, turning to Cas's suitcase. He pulled out a soft gray t-shirt and new shorts, handing them back to Castiel. Putting on the dry clothes made Castiel seem significantly more relaxed - maybe it was because he was around Dean again, too. The boys sat down together on Dean's bunk, the lower one. Dean was afraid of heights, but he didn't like to tell people that - only Sam and Castiel knew. 

"Hey, Cas?" 

"Yes?"

Dean paused before continuing. "What do you think about kissing?"

"Kissing?"

"Yeah."

Castiel tilted his head, contemplating the question. "It seems nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice." Castiel turned to look at Dean, eyes squinting as he did so.

"Why? Do you want to try it?"

Dean could feel the blush rise up in his cheeks, but he still nodded his head. "The other guys in my group were talking about it. I was just wondering, y'know?"

"I know. So do you want to?"

Dean nodded again, this time looking Cas in the eye. The boys stilled, staring at each other. Dean stopped for a moment to appreciate how blue Castiel's eyes were before leaning in. Cas closed the remaining inch, lips warm and chapped. They didn't know what to do - kissing in movies always looked like you opened your mouth, but Dean didn't know if that was _really_ how it was because movies were wrong quite frequently. So he kept his lips shut, next to Cas on the bunk bed, lips touching. Castiel brought his hand up and softly tilted Dean's head to the side, and the different angle  _did_ feel nicer. Dean tried moving his lips a little bit, and that was better, too. After a few more seconds, they both backed up to breathe, blushing slightly and not quite looking at each other. 

"See? Nice," Castiel said quietly, smiling at his friend before standing up and walking to the door. "You should show me the guys in your group. They sound nicer than the ones in mine." 

 

***

 

The third time that Castiel and Dean kiss, they are fifteen years old. Dean had dragged Castiel to a party, and Cas was miserable. They were freshman, just 9th graders - they were the youngest kids there, everyone else big and developed and scary. Parties weren't something Castiel enjoyed - he was more of a stay-at-home-and-pet-your-cat kind of guy, but Dean had refused let him stay at home. So there they were, in some unknown house without anyone they were familiar with. 

"HEY, DEAN!" They both turned to the voice, Dean smiling as he saw a red-haired girl edge her way through the crowd to meet them. She smiled at both of them, holding her hand out to Castiel.

"You're Cas, right? Damn - even dreamier than he said! I'm Charlie." Cas shook her hand, looking to Dean for an explanation for "dreamy". Instead, he found Dean blushing furiously and shoving Cas to follow Charlie down a set of stairs. It was instantly quieter down in the basement, but there was a suspicious sweet smell in the room. Dean led him into the center of the room, the space lit only by a couple of dim light bulbs. A few kids that were closer to their age sat in a circle, a beer bottle in the center.  _Oh no._

"Hey, princess!" Jo called to Dean from the circle, waving him over. He sat down next to her, letting her pinch his cheek affectionately. Dean could tell that Jo had a crush on him, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He was kind of scared of her, and she would realize that he wasn't her type eventually. Dean realized that Cas was still standing outside the circle, awkwardly shifting his hands in his pockets. 

"Sit down, Cas. It's fine." Dean tried to reassure him, but that was made more difficult by the fact that there wasn't space on either side of him. Castiel was forced to sit on the opposite side of the circle between two very curious looking girls - even at fifteen, Castiel was fairly attractive. Something twisted in his gut when he saw one of the girls twist her fingers in his hair, and Dean felt sick to his stomach when she didn't back off even when Cas quite obviously pushed her hand away. Right as he was about to get up and yank his best friend away, Jo clapped three times and got everyone's attention.

"Alright! This is Spin the Bottle-slash-Seven Minutes in Heaven. There's a closet in the back that we can use. No backing out if you get picked, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Jo smiled. She leaned over and spun the bottle, kids in the circle watching anxiously. The bottle landed on a boy Dean didn't recognize, and Jo didn't look particularly excited. They stood up and headed over to the closet, Charlie laughing and declaring that she would be time-keeper. Castiel still seemed immensely uncomfortable by himself, so Dean gestured for him to come and take Jo's spot. The other boy got quickly to his feet and sat next to his friend, the two girls he was between dramatically sighing as they watched him. 

"What was that about?" Dean asked him, probably sounding more wound-up than he'd intended. 

"Meg and a girl named April. They were fairly interested." Cas looked out of place and on the verge of sprinting out of the house at any time. Dean started to regret forcing him here - this wan't a good place for Cas, and if he was honest with himself, parties weren't his favorite thing, either. 

"We'll leave after the next round, okay?" Dean tried to reassure Castiel, and when he looked his friend in the eye again, he realized that he had succeeded. Castiel gave him a quick nod, and they sat in silence for the next minute until Jo came out. 

"Okay! Next spin is the person on the left, which means that you, Dean, are next!" Jo swatted him on the back before taking up a different spot, smiling at Cas instead of glaring like Dean thought she would. 

"Jo and I are friends, Dean. Don't look so surprised." Cas didn't even have to look at Dean to know that he was gaping like a fish at the friendly exchange. 

Dean nodded quickly, spinning the bottle and hoping that he got someone good. He wasn't hoping for a specific person, really - he just didn't want to end up with some stranger. But he didn't have any hot girl acquaintances in the circle, and no hot guys, either. Well, other than-

Castiel. The bottle slowed, stopping right before moving onto the unknown girl next to Cas. Everyone was silent for a moment before Charlie and Jo cheered, working everyone else up into a frenzy. Dean gulped and looked at his friend, finding Castiel staring at the ground. 

"Hey, Cas - c'mon. Can't back out, y'know?"

Dean made a valiant attempt to chuckle, and Castiel only sighed in response. They walked over to the closet, Castiel stepping in first before Dean shut the door behind him. When Dean turned around, he had opened his mouth to speak, to say that they could just fake a few noises and not really do anything. He was not expecting Cas to lean forward and catch Dean's lips in his own, the other boy's lips hot and sweet on his own. Dean backed up against the door, looping an arm around Castiel to bring them together. Dean opened his mouth slightly, allowing Cas to gently swipe his tongue over his bottom lip. Dean was shivering from the movement, not knowing what to do with his hands. Castiel had placed his own on Dean's chest, fingers softly gripping the fabric of his shirt. They stood like that for four more minutes, soft movements of lips and the occasional sigh. 

When Charlie banged on the door, both boys leaped away from one another, standing as far apart as possible when she opened up the closet. Charlie smirked at them, looking over their disheveled clothes and slightly red lips. They walked out of small room and went up the stairwell and out of the house, leaving just as Dean had promised. They don't bring up the kiss. 

 

***

 

The fourth time that Dean and Castiel kiss, they are sixteen years old. It has been almost one year since their last kiss, and neither boy has mentioned it since then. They continued on as if nothing had happened, when in actuality, everyone seemed to see that things had changed except for Dean and Cas. They spent even more time together, stood a little too close, stared a little too long. Mary and Sam simply cheered from the sidelines, Charlie and Jo scheming on how to get them to realize their feelings. John spent most of his time trying to not think about how his son glanced so often and so _adoringly_ at Castiel. 

It was common for Castiel to walk down the street to study at Dean's house - there were things that Cas could understand that Dean just couldn't, such as how to make sentences transition correctly, or how punctuation fit in, or creating characters from thin air. Dean was better with his hands, and Castiel had accidentally enrolled in wood shop - Dean helped his friend build birdhouses, learn the difference in screws, and how to carve things elegantly instead of making the wood splinter everywhere. It was a perfect arrangement. 

On the day of their fourth kiss, the boys were studying in Dean's room as usual. The test was going to be on different types of poetry, how they were structured, things of that nature - things that Castiel adored. Cas was a writer, and a damn good one. Dean read over most of his stories, and every time he came away impressed. He had even read some of Castiel's poetry, and Dean  _hated_ poetry. Except for what Cas wrote. That was actually  _interesting_. 

"It's just iambic pentameter, Dean." Cas sat on the floor, a few questions from previous quizzes scribbled on the binder in his hands. 

"I can't even pronounce imamrick penblameter, Cas. How the fuck am I supposed to know what it means?"

"It's the rhythm to how you read the words. Where you stress the syllables. It isn't as complicated as you are making it out to be." 

"Well, tough shit. I'm about as smart as a pile of bricks, Cas. Just accept it."

Dean closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed, feeling - well, shitty. It sucked to have so much trouble with something you tried so hard on, and even with Cas's help, it just wasn't Dean's strong point. His eyes opened quickly when he felt the heat of another person pressing next to his side, mouth open in question. Castiel started speaking first, though, and his voice was quiet, but powerful. Whenever Cas got angry, his voice lowered and became more controlled. It was terrifying. 

"Dean. You are  _not_ stupid. You are incredibly clever, and you deserve far more credit than what you're given. Don't you  _dare_ tell yourself - or me, for that matter - that you are unintelligent, because that is so vastly untrue that I feel like I could smite someone."

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, but he was leaning closely over Dean, faces only a few scant inches apart. Dean wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt like he really needed to touch Cas's jacket right then. And he just kind of grabbed it, and pulled it down, which led to Cas being pulled down, which led to Dean's lips connecting with the other boy's, and  _why_ had they not kept kissing after that night? Castiel's lips were softer than before, almost plush - they were warm, and Dean softly nipped, hoping Cas liked that. The soft noise he let escape was answer enough for Dean, and he repeated the action, feeling Cas move his fingers to thread through Dean's hair. Dean hesitated slightly before opening his mouth to lick open the other boy's lips, but all of that worry faded when Castiel let his beautiful mouth fall open, letting Dean trace his lips and explore the wet heat without having to rush to finish in seven minutes. 

Castiel broke away for a moment to breathe, looking down at Dean with something akin to stars in his eyes. They connected again, this time his friend letting a hand play with the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean let out a soft sigh when Cas gently kissed his neck, and he could see the other boy's smile as he continued, tracing the lines of Dean's throat and biting softly on his collarbone. It felt like heaven, even though it was still clumsy. Dean didn't want it to stop. Dean let his fingers trace his cheekbone, shifting his hand to card through Cas's dark brown hair. It was softer than he thought it would be, and he couldn't stop running his fingers through it - Castiel's quiet sighs showed Dean that  _yep. This is what he likes._  

As Dean was about to unzip the jacket that had caused this whole thing in the first place, he heard the bedroom door open. There was a gasp, and Cas bolted up, falling off the bed from the momentum. Dean stared at his father standing in the doorway, face shocked and angry.  _Angry. Why is he angry?_ Dean thought. So what, maybe he liked guys - that didn't affect his dad at all, so why would he-

"Get out of my house." John was staring down at Castiel on the floor, books scattered on the ground. Cas was just staring up at him in shock, immobile. 

"Did you  _hear me,_ boy? I said  _get out._ And don't you  _dare_ come back." Dean watched, still stuck on the bed, as his best friend gathered up his supplies quickly and darted past his father out the door. 

Dean stared at his father, fire in the older man's eyes. "Dad?"

John turned to walk out the door, turning back at the last second. "You're never talking to that boy again.  _Ever._ If I so much as hear a goddamn  _rumor_ that you're talking to him again, you will see the end of all that's good in this world." 

Dean took a shower. He finished studying in the kitchen. When he came back to his room, his sheets still smelled like Castiel. 

 

***

 

 The fifth time Dean and Castiel kiss, they're eighteen and moving Castiel into his dorm room. John had forbidden Dean from speaking with Cas every again, but Mary wouldn't allow that. She fought valiantly for her son, eventually comping to a compromise - he could be around Cas as much as he wanted when it was just Mary at home, they could talk and kiss or whatever, she just wanted him to be happy. If John was home, they had to stay in the kitchen and on opposite sides of the table. No visiting outside of school if it was just the two of them. They grew distant after the first year, but Dean couldn't feel happy without Castiel in his life. He spent more time with Sam, which was wonderful, up until the point that Sam discovered Jessica Moore. According to Sam, she had "hair that was spun from gold" and "a laugh that's so cute I want to explode". Luckily, Castiel started to visit more in the second year, and they returned to normal - almost. 

There was a kind of electricity between them that Dean couldn't ignore. He didn't want to, either - he just wanted to shove Cas up against a wall and kiss the hell out of him, but that wasn't really an option, not with the iron shackles Dean lived with at home and the fact that Cas was going to a fancy college two states over. They would never see each other - Dean could be losing his best friend. He just wanted to curl up and die. 

Before he could do that, though, Cas needed someone to help him move into his dorm. Dean was the obvious choice, and John was out of town on business, so Mary was fine with it. He had to move his best friend's life, he was going to have to watch it shift from being shared with him to being all alone. Dean wondered for a moment while he was unpacking the boxes if Castiel cared about being a part of Dean's life as Dean cared about being in Castiel's - the possibility that he didn't made Dean want to... not cry. Maybe punch something. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?"

Castiel stood in the doorway, carrying the last box of school supplies. His room stuff had been organized, and now all the school stuff was ready to go, too. Dean gulped as he walked over to Castiel, hoping to give him a hug and then get the hell out of there before he started crying like a baby.  _God, this hurts. This hurts so much more than it should._

Dean was expecting to get a hug. Maybe a kiss on the cheek. He was not prepared for Castiel to slam the door shut before Dean could get to it and push him up against it. 

"Wha-" 

"Shut up, Dean." 

Castiel silenced him with a press of his lips, mouth opening immediately and licking his way into Dean's. Dean closed his eyes and let Castiel kiss him, lips pliant and mouth inviting. He was a rough kisser when he wanted to be, tugging at Dean's hair to get him where Cas wanted him to be. He bit Dean's lip, swallowing down the moan that escaped the other boy's lips. Cas let his other hand trail under Dean's shirt, tracing the curves of his stomach upward. His hand was warm against Dean's chest, and Dean realized that his hands were limp at his sides, doing nothing. He let one cradle the side of Castiel's face, stubble slightly rough under his fingers. The other rested on Cas's hip, pulling him closer and both boys groaning when their hips met. 

"Cas," Dean was breathless, face flushed and lips red and wet. 

"Dean," Cas murmured, eyes drifting down to Dean's lips and then his exposed neck. 

Castiel leaned forward again, rolling his hips slightly as he sucked a spot onto Dean's pulse point, a dark mark that Dean wanted. Dean reached down, pressing a hand between them and grinning at the moan Castiel let out. Dean leaned forward, exposing his neck for the other boy to nip at again. He wanted to be able to see how Cas felt on his skin, wanted to remember the feeling of lips on his skin.  _Too bad this is the last time you get to try it._

Dean jumped forward as he felt the door open behind him, a startled-looking boy walking in and seeing his roommate making out with a stranger. The boy apologized and said he would give them two more minutes, closing the door behind him. Dean turned and looked at Cas, dropping one last heated kiss to his lips before stepping away. 

"Dean, I - Dean." Castiel was lost for words, eyes lost as he reached out to his best friend.

"You'll do great here. I know it." Dean smiled, knowing he was just a few seconds away from breaking down. "Bye, Cas." 

He opened the door, walking past the roommate and wiping away the few tears trailing down his face. 

 

***

 

 The sixth kiss between Dean and Castiel happened seven years later - they're both twenty-five and hadn't spoken since moving Castiel in. It was unbearable for both of them - knowing what almost was. Dean worked as a mechanic in his hometown, and Cas? Castiel Novak was a bestselling author, creator of the  _Paranormal_ book series. Dean had read the rough draft of the first book when they were seventeen, back when it was just a silly idea Castiel had. Now he was practically swimming in cash. 

He deserved it - Dean had read them, and they were damn good books. But it hurt reading about one of the characters (named  _Jensen._ What the fuck kind of name is that?) knowing that he was designed after Dean. Jensen was the first one Cas had created, using Dean as a model. Reading the love letter that Jensen received from the main character in the fourth book had been even more painful, because that letter? It didn't follow the same tone of the main character; the letter had sounded just like Castiel. Dean had tried not to read into that. 

Dean loved his job. Sure, it wasn't getting to write about fictional monster-hunters all day, but it was still something he loved. He rented a small apartment near the edge of town, close enough so that the drive to work was still okay but far enough away that he didn't have to deal with hearing all of the late-night city dwellers while he was trying to sleep. He was pretty sure that he liked his life. So, what - maybe he hadn't talked to one of the people that mattered most to him on earth in years. Life goes on, and Dean was moving on. Or trying to, at least. 

He was working on a car in the shop when he heard someone walk up behind him, and that wasn't right because Jo was supposed to handle that at the front desk. Dean turned to tell the guy that he was in the wrong place, when he realized who was standing in front of him. 

Castiel, standing there wringing his hands and looking at Dean with a happiness and hope that Dean never thought he would see again. He had changed, that much was obvious; he was taller, and his hair was a bit longer and darker. It stuck out at all angles, as if he had just woken up. A layer of stubble covered his chin and cheeks, and there were bags under his eyes that hadn't been there before. But Castiel was still beautiful, and Dean felt that electricity start to hum in the air again, except it was different in a way. Softer, more subdued from time. Dean smiled at his friend, tossing the wrench he had been using in the toolbox and drying his hands on the rag draped over his shoulder. 

"Hello, Dean." 

"Hey, Cas. How're you doin'?" 

Cas smiled gently at him again, that familiar spark in his eyes. "Better now, after seeing you."

Dean couldn't even pretend that what Castiel just said didn't make him blush - the red just rose up. 

"Why are you, um - why are you here, Cas?" Dean cleared his throat, locking eyes with the other man again.

"I'm working on the final book. And I needed... a change of scenery. I believed that coming home might be a good decision."

Dean tried desperately not to hope. 

"Oh, cool. How long are you staying?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Castiel took a deep breath, looking at the ground before meeting Dean's eyes again.

"Have you read them?"

"What? Of course I fucking read them, Cas. They're really good. And I would be a really terrible best friend if I didn't read everything you wrote." Dean smiled at the end, watching Castiel's face light up at the confirmation. 

"So, you... know."

"Know what?"

Castiel swallowed. "The letter."

Dean blanched. 

"It wasn't... I wrote that shortly after college started. It was for you, but I could never send it. I messed up your life, Dean, and I couldn't stand the thought of possibly creating more problems for you." He looked down again, hands wringing, "I thought, maybe, you could see it somehow but not have it directly impact-" 

Castiel stopped talking when Dean shoved him against the body of the car he was working on, lips meeting Cas's with a fire that Dean didn't know he had. Castiel kissed back with equal fervor, gripping one of Dean's arms and running his fingers through the other man's hair. They broke away for air, Dean leaning his forehead against Castiel's. 

"Cas, you remember what you said in that?"

"Yes."

"Tell me again."

"I said, 'I will not leave you again. Falling in love with you is something that I do every day, and I cannot stop it. I can stay, if you will have me.'"

Dean leaned forward, capturing Castiel's lips again.  _Wow. I wonder how hard it was for him to work the plot around that letter?_ Dean wondered for a moment. 

"Don't  _ever_ leave again, Cas. Please."

They were both breathless, tired from talking and kissing. "I need you."

Castiel nodded, softly smiling. "I missed you."

"Of course you did. How'd you survive without kissing me for seven years?" Dean grinned, a warmth spreading through his chest as Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"We can make up for lost time," Castiel murmured, lips lazily pressing against Dean's mouth. 

"Yeah... yeah, we can." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> feedback is always appreciated~


End file.
